Thief at night
by No wonder I'm crazy
Summary: El mundo de Santana López cambió de la noche a la mañana. Cuando los límites de lo correcto parecen desdibujarse, ¿será capaz de afrontar los peligros a los que la somete esta nueva vida? /Gangsters/


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sábado noche en New Haven. Una mujer mira fijamente su reflejo en un amplio espejo colgado en una pared blanca, esa mujer soy yo, pero apenas reconozco a la persona que me devuelve la mirada desde la plana superficie de cristal, es una desconocida para mí, esa no soy yo. Tiene mis mismos ojos castaños, mi piel morena, pero mide unos quince centímetros más que yo sumados por los taconazos que llevo puestos, y es que el problema es ese precisamente, la ropa. El pelo negro como la noche recogido por un lado y firmemente sujeto en la nuca con una pinza, mientras que al otro cae libremente en suaves ondas creadas artificialmente. El vestido es de color lila y largo hasta taparme los pies, la silueta de un rombo como escote deja parcialmente descubierto mi pecho y no tiene mangas por lo que llevo hombros y brazos al aire. Por último, unos largos pendientes de diamante adornan mis orejas dándole un toque aún más elegante al conjunto, haciéndome sentir tremendamente fuera de lugar. La perspectiva de tener que acudir a un lugar lleno de gente así vestida, aún a sabiendas de que la mayoría llevará ropa similar, se me hace incomoda y difícil de afrontar. No me malinterpretéis, me gusta una buena fiesta como a la que más, simplemente prefiero que sea en un ambiente más acorde a mí, y no rodeada de niños mimados de Yale. Hablando de niños mimados…

\- **S, ¿estás lista? –** Pregunta una suave pero irritada voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño en el que me encuentro atrincherada. Suspiro derrotada al escucha apremiantes golpes en la puerta, obligándome a abrirla para encontrarme frente a frente con una impaciente rubia al otro lado. – **Por fin, pensé que te había dado algo, llevas aquí metida media hora. –** Pero en seguida parece olvidarse de su enfado cuando me mira de arriba abajo con la boca abierta, para sonreír inmediatamente después. – **San, ¡estas genial! Te dije que ese vestido te iría de muerte, menudo cambio, ¿no crees que es mejor que esos vaqueros desgastados que tanto te gusta llevar? Sin duda, mil veces mejor. –** Habla más consigo misma que esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

\- **¿Qué tienen de malo mis vaqueros? –** Pregunto molesta, esto me pasa por visitar a Quinn, siempre consigue liarme para que haga algo que no quiero. Maldita amistad.

\- **¡Nada!** **Pero variar de vez en cuando no es malo. –** Dice al tiempo que se echa una última mirada al espejo, asegurándose de estar perfecta antes de irnos. Quinn Fabray en todo su esplendor, pienso poniendo los ojos en blanco. – **Mueve el culo San, tenemos una fiesta a la que ir.**

\- **No sabes la ilusión que me hace… -** Contesto irónicamente, agarrando el diminuto bolso que me ha prestado y siguiendo a mi amiga hacia la puerta de salida del piso de estudiantes en el que vive.

Exactamente como me lo imaginaba. Cuando Quinn y yo bajamos del coche en frente de un gigantesco edificio de aspecto clásico, prácticamente un palacio, empiezo a intuir con mayor claridad la clase de fiesta a la que me ha arrastrado. Y para mi desgracia es como ya la había supuesto con anterioridad.

A las puertas del edificio, una cola de cientos de personas aguarda su turno para entrar en el bullicioso recibidor, en el cual se puede intuir una gran cantidad de gente, todos ataviados con trajes de lo más arreglados. En la puerta dos gigantes de aspecto robusto con papeles entre las manos vigilan la entrada evitando que los más avispados, o desesperados, se cuelen en el lugar. Todos, a pesar de estar esperando como lo harían en cualquier pub de mala muerte, tienen aspecto aristocrático y mantienen una pose digna que resulta cómica viéndoles impacientarse. Definitivamente este sitio no es para mí. Sin decir nada, Quinn comienza a caminar con seguridad hacia la entrada principal, directamente, sin molestarse si quiera en dirigir una breve mirada a los componentes de la fila que nos observan con cara de pocos amigos. Me apresuro a seguirla. Una vez en la enorme puerta, uno de los dos gorilas se interpone en nuestro camino, cerrándonos el paso, y mirándonos despectivamente desde las alturas, pero Quinn no parece inmutarse. Antes de que el hombre pueda abrir la boca para decir nada, ella se adelanta.

\- **Buenas noches. –** Saluda la rubia dedicándole al gigante una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, aunque él no parece impresionado, ni lo más mínimo.

\- **Si no estás en lista, al final de la cola.** – Gruñe más que habla el armario que nos tapa el camino, y estoy a punto de soltarle alguna burrada cuando Quinn, que me conoce, me aprieta el brazo y habla ella, siempre manteniendo su habitual compostura.

\- **Verá, es que sí estoy en lista, Quinn Fabray, invitada del señor Windson.** – El guardia mira hacia abajo, revisando los nombres en la lista que sostiene entre sus enormes manos hasta que parece encontrar lo que busca. A regañadientes se aparta de en medio permitiéndonos el paso, voy a entrar pero Quinn no me suelta del brazo y la miro extrañada. – **Y me gustaría que incluyera en la lista a mi amiga, Santana López, no quisiera que tuviera problemas para volver a entrar más tarde. Estoy segura de que el señor Windson no estará contento si sabe que los amigos de su novia no son tratados como merecen, ¿cierto? –** Ahí está, la sutil amenaza, esta si es la Quinn con la que crecí entre el odio y la amistad. El gorila frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos, claramente molesto, pero saca un bolígrafo del bolsillo y obedece las órdenes de mi amiga, quien sonríe una vez más antes de tirar de mí hacia el abarrotado interior.

\- **¿Increíble verdad? Que mal educado. Biff se enterará de esto, no te quepa duda. –** Me río ante el comportamiento de mi amiga, lo cierto es que su novio no me cae demasiado bien, pero es a ella a quién tiene que gustarle así que…

\- **Salir con un millonario se te está subiendo a la cabeza Fabray.** – Comento de manera burlona, con toda la intención de picarla, al tiempo que caminamos por los pasillos del edificio. Tiene techos altos sujetados por amplias columnas blancas, las paredes están recubiertas de cuadros que probablemente valgan más que mi apartamento y enormes lámparas de araña cuelgan del techo varios metros por encima del suelo, enmoquetado en su mayor parte. Estamos entrando en una enorme sala, también llena de gente, en cuyo centro hay una gran cantidad de personas bailando al ritmo de la suave música de ambiente, cuando Quinn me responde.

\- **De verdad piensas que alguien como… -** Mi amiga empieza a hablar con tono de indignación pero se detiene a media frase y sonríe, mirando más allá de mi persona, por lo que me giro para ver entre la multitud a Biff, el novio. Biff es un chico rubio, de ojos claros, de porte elegante y modales refinados, siempre correcto. En otras palabras, un aburrido y en ocasiones un poco pedante, por lo cual la mayoría del tiempo no le aguanto y sé que el a mí tampoco. – ¿ **Vienes a saludar? –** Pregunta Q sin dejar de mirar al chico y saludándole con la mano, pongo los ojos en blanco, voy a vomitar.

\- **Creo que no, voy a dar una vuelta y ver si me consigo una copa de ese carísimo champán que parecen estar bebiendo todos.** – Digo señalando las copas que sostienen la mayoría de los que se encuentran en la sala. Quinn no necesita más y tras darme una palmadita en el hombro sale corriendo hacia el grupo en el que se encuentra el muchacho y rápidamente se integra.

Cumplo con lo dicho y me acerco a lo que parece ser una barra de bebidas donde un formal camarero con expresión seria sirve bebidas a todo el que se acerca. Me apoyo en la barra y pido una copa de champan, no se molesta en pedirme la identificación, en esta clase de fiestas privadas la ley parece funcionar a su manera. No me quejo, con mis veinte años tengo problemas para que me sirvan alcohol en algunas ocasiones, aunque suelo ir acompañada de mi fiel DNI falso. Una vez con la copa en la mano me doy la vuelta para inspeccionar el panorama que me rodea. Grupos hablando, algunas parejas bailando lo que parece un vals, y camareros paseándose repartiendo copas y comida por la estancia. Luego estoy yo, de carabina de Quinn, acabo de decidir que esta noche va a ser un fracaso total cuando algo capta mi atención de golpe.


End file.
